


feline frustrations

by MollyRenata



Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [9]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, a single cat to be more specific, both in the figurative and literal sense, rating is for sho being a potty mouth, sho is mildly allergic to cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: One day, after they've all settled in together, Yu decides to adopt a cat.His wife and his lover each have their own opinions on it.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu/Kujikawa Rise
Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937416
Kudos: 5





	feline frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set in the timeline of "so step on up to the plate", and takes place after the main story, but before the epilogue.

* * *

It was no secret that Yu had a deep fondness for cats. In the past, whenever he visited Inaba, he spent just as much time with the strays around town as he did with his friends; they, too, recognized him as a friend and a food source, and it wasn't unusual to see a few cats following him around as he ran errands for people.

Now that he lived in Inaba full-time, Yu's first order of business was obtaining a pet cat of his own. Rise wasn't surprised when he came home one day with a large, fluffy feline who purred loud enough that she could hear it clear across the room - and then Yu went on to explain that this was a calico, and calico cats were almost always female, and that meant he had _another_ girl in his life now.

Well, she was just a _cat,_ so Rise didn't have a problem with that. She would've preferred a dog, but cats had their own unique charms, and she wasn't going to complain about her husband doing something that made _him_ happy. He so rarely focused on his own wants, after all.

What Rise _didn't_ expect was that as soon as Yu put the cat on the floor, she scampered over to her human 'mom' and started rubbing against her legs, purring even louder than before. It was absolutely _precious,_ and Rise's heart melted as she bent down to stroke the cat's soft fur.

"What's her name?" Rise asked, after a moment of just petting the little fluffball. "...Or have you not thought of one yet?"

Yu gave a shrug, and stepped over to where the cat had seated herself on the floor, looking rather pleased with herself. "I was thinking of calling her Momo. What do you think?"

The cat's ears perked up at that, and Rise giggled and nodded her agreement. "I think she likes that name, too."

"Then it's settled." Yu crouched down and held his hand out to the cat, and she sniffed him and rubbed her face on him. "Welcome to the family, Momo."

"Welcome to the family," Rise repeated, and she couldn't help smiling. "...She's really friendly. I hope she'll like Sho, too."

A hint of concern flickered across Yu's face, but it was brief enough that Rise almost didn't notice. Despite accepting him as a partner in their arrangement, there were still a few things that Yu and Rise didn't know about Sho - and how he felt about animals was one of those things, as he never talked about it. Then again, that was at least partially because they'd never asked, but Rise hadn't expected the question to become _relevant_ so soon.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with him." Yu attempted a smile of his own. "She likes _everyone._ That's part of why I picked her."

Rise hummed, though she felt a bit apprehensive now. Sho would be back by evening, and the fact that there was a new furry resident in the household was likely to catch him off-guard, at the very least... and there were few things he hated more than _that._

Well, if push came to shove, Rise was good at talking people down - and as it turned out, that included Sho, despite his volatility.

* * *

When Sho got home, he noticed that something was _different_ about the house. There was a smell that hadn't been there before, and his eyes itched ever so slightly - nothing he couldn't tolerate, but it _was_ kind of annoying, and he went looking for the source as soon as he stepped in the door.

The source in question was a small, fluffy animal with splotchy fur and a _very_ friendly attitude, if the way it rubbed its face on his legs as soon as he found it was any indicator. A _cat_ \- he knew that Yu liked cats, but this was _beyond_ ridiculous, and Sho was pretty sure that he was _allergic_ to the little thing.

"...What the hell is _this?_ " he demanded of his lovers, as he pointed at the creature that had decided he belonged to it. "This is _your_ fault, isn't it, Yu?"

The silver-haired man, who had seated himself too casually at the table, gave a single nod in response. "Is there a problem?"

" _Yeah,_ there's a problem!" Sho snapped back, resisting the urge to pick the cat up and throw it out. "I have allergies, and I don't need any _more_ scars! You should'a _told_ me you were getting a damn _cat!_ "

"She's very friendly," Rise pointed out from her position beside Yu, as if that _wasn't_ the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't need to worry about her scratching you. As for the allergies... well, that _is_ a problem, but you can take it, right?"

The point had gone right over her head. Yes, there were measures Sho could take to counteract the irritating sensations caused by the critter's mere presence, but the fact of the matter was that he wasn't expecting to have a _pet_ so soon. Both of them _knew_ how much he hated surprises, and yet they'd jumped this on him while he was away, without even _thinking_ of the consequences-

The cat was purring. _Loudly._ It seemed right at home smushing its face against Sho's legs, begging for pets and being _damnably_ cute. Yes, that was right - he hated to admit it, but against all logic and reason, he _did_ find it _cute._

"... _Fine._ " Sho conceded a lot easier than he would have in his youth, knowing that this was his lot in life now; at least it was better than being cooped up in a lab with no one to interact with but his shit-for-brains father. "What's its name?"

"Momo," Yu answered him, without missing a beat. "And she's a girl. Did you know that, genetically speaking, almost all calicos are female? When there _is_ a male calico, it's because of a genetic error, and he's probably sterile."

Sho couldn't claim to know how his boyfriend had learned so much about cats, nor did he care much about the specific details. All he knew was that this little fluffball was apparently the second girl in Yu's life now, and it was a blessing that she wasn't _human_ \- Sho didn't need anyone _new_ to be jealous of, after the struggle he'd had with Rise in the past.

Well, he'd gotten over _that,_ and he could get over _this,_ too. It might take a while, and the commentary from the guy in the back of his head didn't help any-

_'She's quite the adorable specimen. It is truly a shame that our body reacts in such an unfavorable manner... though you should be grateful that the allergy is not more severe.'_

Minazuki was _so_ lucky that he didn't have a body of his own. Sho wanted nothing more than to kick his ass after that remark.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the bit about calicos almost always being female is a real-life scientific fact. It has something to do with how fur colors work in cats (and Yu is totally the sort who would know an obscure fact like that).


End file.
